doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Anexo:2ª temporada de South Park
Miami, EUA (original/redoblaje) México, D.F. (doblaje censurado) |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 1998-1999 (18 episodios) }} La segunda temporada de la serie se estrenó en Estados Unidos el 1° de abril de 1998 por el canal de cable Comedy Central y finalizó el 20 de enero de 1999, con 18 episodios, lo cual la convierte en la temporada con más capítulos hasta la fecha. En Latinoamérica se estrenó entre 1999 y 2000, por el desaparecido canal Locomotion. Reparto base thumb|right|230 px|Fragmentos del doblaje original miamense thumb|right|230 px|Fragmentos del doblaje mexicano thumb|right|230 px|Fragmentos del redoblaje de 2011 Voces adicionales Personajes episódicos Episodio #1 Terrance and Phillip in Not Without My Anus Episodio #2 Cartman's Mom is Still a Dirty Slut *En el doblaje original Cartman canta "Estaba la pájara pinta", en el doblaje mexicano canta "La cucaracha" y en el redoblaje de 2011 canta "Corazón partío". Episodio #3 Chickenlover Episodio #4 Ike's Wee Wee Episodio #5 Conjoined Fetus Lady Episodio #6 The Mexican Staring Frog of Southern Sri Lanka Episodio #7 City on the Edge of Forever Episodio #8 Summer Sucks * En el doblaje mexicano, el Empleado de la Fabrica de Cohetes es doblado por Armando Réndiz, Creamy Goodness es doblado por Gerardo Reyero, la Profesora de Natación y la Titerera son dobladas por Rebeca Manríquez Episodio #9 Chef's Chocolate Salty Balls *En el redoblaje de 2011 la canción del Sr. Mojón no fue doblada y solo se dejó la pista instrumental. Episodio #10 Chickenpox Episodio #11 Roger Ebert Should Lay Off the Fatty Foods *En el doblaje mexicano, El Asiatico que se parece a Ricardo Montalban es doblado por Víctor Delgado Episodio #12 Clubhouses *En el doblaje mexicano, Roy es doblado por Alfonso Obregón Episodio #13 Cowdays *En el doblaje mexicano, Tom es doblado por Miguel Ángel Sanromán y Mary por Sylvia Garcel. Episodio #14 Chef Aid *Por razones desconocidas, en el redoblaje de 2011 se doblaron las canciones de los artistas invitados (Joe Strummer, Rancid, Ozzy Osbourne, Ween, Primus, Elton John, Rick James y DMX). *En el doblaje mexicano Johnnie Cochran es doblado por Gerardo Reyero, Elton John por Herman López y Ozzy Osbourne por Víctor Delgado Episodio #15 Spookyfish Episodio #16 Merry Christmas Charlie Manson! *En el doblaje mexicano, el abuelo Cartman fue doblado por José Antonio Macías, la abuela Cartman por Magda Giner, el tío Howard por Alejandro Villeli, Charlie Manson por Jorge Santos, George Bailey por Jorge Ornelas y el falso Sr. Mojón por Benjamín Rivera. Episodio #17 Gnomes *En el doblaje mexicano, el Sr. Tweek es doblado por Herman López y la Sra. Tweek por Rebeca Manríquez Episodio #18 Prehistoric Ice Man *En el doblaje original, ésta es la única ocasión que Kenny fue doblado, pero sólo en una línea cuando dice "azul", se desconoce quién dobló esta línea. *En el doblaje mexicano el hombre prehistórico es doblado por Martín Soto y el Cazador de cocodrilos por Salvador Delgado Disponibilidad legal (Doblaje original) Desde que Locomotion cerró en 2005, ya no existe forma legal de ver o conseguir ningún capítulo de la temporada con este doblaje. Disponibilidad legal (Doblaje mexicano) Desde que MTV Latinoamérica dejó de transmitir este doblaje y fue reemplazado con el redoblaje de 2011, no existe forma legal de ver o conseguir los capítulos de esta temporada con el doblaje mexicano. Solo hay 2 excepciones: *El capítulo Merry Christmas Charlie Manson, que fue incluido en DVD en la compilación Navidad en South Park por Televisa a finales de 2010, y que incluye el doblaje mexicano del capítulo. *El capítulo Chickenpox, que está incluido en la edición en DVD (también de Televisa) lanzada en 2011 de la segunda temporada. Chickenpox es el único capítulo de la edición que incluye el doblaje mexicano y no el redoblaje de 2011. Se desconoce la razón, pues en televisión MTV Latinoamérica transmite regularmente el capítulo con el redoblaje de 2011. Disponibilidad legal (Redoblaje de 2011) En televisión, MTV Latinoamérica transmite todos los capítulos con este redoblaje sin excepción. También está disponible en la edición de Televisa en DVD de la segunda temporada, aunque como ya se mencionó, con la excepción de Chickenpox, que incluye el doblaje mexicano. Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Doblaje de Miami Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Series de Comedy Central Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Redoblajes Categoría:Doblajes simultáneos Categoría:Series transmitidas por MTV Categoría:Series transmitidas por Locomotion